It all started with a kiss
by Seoh
Summary: Elsword and Aisha has been dating for 2 years, but no intimacy has happened so far. Elsword is disappointed, Aisha is sad. What will aisha do so that elsword forgive her?


**Elsword : Lord Knight**

 **Aisha : Aisha**

* * *

-Aisha's Pov-

The school bell chimes signaling the end of the school day. Many student went on their respective ways home except for me who still have works

"We're going now prez!"

"Yes! Good work today. I'll see you tomorrow!"

I waved my hands and continued with my work. There were some documents left for me to do so I decided to finish it first then go home. Then suddenly the door open and appeared a flaming red haired boy with a stoic face.

"Good work ai! Here…I brought some refreshments"

He handed me a drink and smiled at me. I slightly blushed and quickly open it to drink. Yes, people this is my boyfriend aka my lover, Elsword Sieghart. Not fake, not second-handed, my first and genuine boyfriend.

"So when are you going to finish?"

"Hmm…If you help then it be faster"

I grinned at him and he whined.

"You know I don't want to do anything if I don't have to right?"

"Yes, yes your slothness"

I turned my head back to the paperworks. I felt els staring down on me and I felt awkward so I glanced to him.

"What?"

"Hm?"

"?"

"…"

"….?"

"…I…"

"What is it?"

"I wanna kiss you…"

The word **kiss** keep echoing in my head and smokes puff out of my head.

"B-b-but it's e-embarrassing right?"

"No one is here…so…maybe we could try it out…?"

"U-um…"

"…"

I nodded to him and hung my head low with a full-on flaming scarlet face. Then he inches closer to me and turned my face towards him.

"E-els…"

"Ai…"

I couldn't take the embarrassment and forcefully turned my head away. Els planted a kiss on my cheek, but he looked disappointed. Then he tried to do it again, but I pushed him away and he landed on the floor.

"Ow…"

"S-s-sorry els are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine…well physically…"

"Excuse me?"

"No it's nothing…"

"U-um I'm sorry but maybe we should just take this a bit slower?"

"Ai…"

"…"

"Sorry…"

He got up and started to grab his bag then he said something while he turned his back at me.

"Just like other days…every single time…I'm the only one who wants to get more intimated…I'm done with this…"

He walked out but before he closed the door I got a glanced at his face. Disappointment and sadness written all over his face.

"Els…"

I mumbled his name and felt sad too. _Maybe I shouldn't have done that…I'm really a bad girlfriend…I'm sorry els…_

* * *

I got up and walked to school like everyday except that today els didn't come to pick me up. When I got to school and get my shoes, a love letter was in my shoes locker. I read the envelope _"To my dearest Aisha"_. Then I saw els came next to me well because our shoes lockers are next to each other.

"M-morning els"

"…"

"H-hey els…why didn't you come pick me-"

"You're so popular everyday, huh?"

Then he walked away without saying anything els to me. I felt like it was hard to breathe and my chest hurts. _Els…He's still angry…_

"H-hey wait a minute els…"

I grabbed his sleeve and he turned around to look at me with a sad expression written over his stoic one. Then I decided to throw the letter into bin that was near me.

"Hey…What are you do-"

"You finally looked at me…"

I felt like I could cry anytime with him ignoring me. He flinched a bit.

"You're ignoring me…is it because of yester-"

"That's not it!"

He turned his face away from me and didn't look at me in the eyes because what I said was true.

"You shouldn't do that…someone worked hard and he…did his best…"

"…"

"You have to properly accept his feelings…"

After having said that he walked away from me, leaving me standing alone. _I'm sorry…_

Lunch break was in session and I could see els is with his friends. I wanted to go over there and say something, but I couldn't muster up my courage. _I'm such a coward…_

"Hey. Aisha what's wrong with elsword? He seems so out of it"

"I…don't know…"

I hung my head low and looked at my lunch.

"Are you guys, possibly, fighting?"

"N-no…It's not like that…"

 _Ah…so this is what you call an argument…_ then I looked at elsword again. He was just eating his lunch slowly and quietly with his friends chattering on and on. Then I started to eat my lunch too with sadness overwhelming me.

* * *

-Elsword's Pov-

I was eating my lunch slowly and quietly trying to not think much about what had happened. Then my bestfriend, raven, asked me.

"Dude, are you okay?"

I just nodded and get back to nomming my foods. Then my other friend, chung, started to ask me too.

"Then why are you so quiet, bro? something over your mind?"

"Nah, I'm fine"

"Hey, we're buddies, right? Don't be such a stranger"

Raven pat my shoulder, looking worried about me. I just smiled dryly and replied.

"It's okay. I'll be…okay…"

"Elsword…"

I reassured my friends, but they still kept worrying about me. Then I just try to finish my lunch without thinking too much.

* * *

The school was over and there a was a downpour. I grab my stuff and checked my phone. _It's 4 pm, huh?_

I then grabbed a foldable umbrella out of my bag and walked off from school in the opposite direction of my home.

"Maybe I can go chill at somewhere…"

I mumbled to myself and just walked to downtown. I saw a lot of people walking in pairs under an umbrella. I felt lonely and thought about ai. _Would be nice to share an umbrella with her…_

I walked to a game store and just keep looking for something that will take my mind off of things. I stayed there for half an hour then got bored so I decided to head back home. It was still raining hard so I just walked slowly, browsing the internet with my phone. Then I saw something which made my heart sank bottom.

It was ai. She was sharing an umbrella with a guy who seems older. I try to ignore it, but it was painful. I slide the phone into my pocket and increase my pace. I walked pass her trying hard not to get notice, but fate was cruel. I bumped into someone and caused a bit of attention. I don't if she had noticed me or not, but I just ran away. I walked home solemnly and walked to room ignoring my elder sister rants about ignoring her. I just sink into my bed and try to forget everything.

I decided I need something to distract my mind so I packed a few clothes in my bags and brought out my phone and texted my two bestfriends. _"Let's have a sleep over at chung's place tonight"_ then I walked down the stairs and said to my sis.

"Sis, I'm gonna have a sleep over at my friend place tonight so don't worry about me"

"Alright, don't forget to buy me some ice creams"

"Got it! The usual right?"

"Yeah, stay safe!"

I walked off to my destination with my umbrella. _Heh…it's still raining…perfectly fit my mood though…_

* * *

-Aisha's Pov-

I looked over to the commotion on the street under the umbrella I'm sharing with my senpai. He's the one who wrote the letter. As I already rejected him, he now wanna be my friend instead. I still have only one person in my heart. _Els…I miss you…_

When the downpour came, he offered me an umbrella as I was about to phone els to apologize. I was aware at how I have acted until now. _I'm the worst, I really doesn't deserve els…els…_ I kept thinking about els again and again. He was really mad at me because I did such a terrible thing to him. I want to go home already and apologize to him.

I kept thinking again and again and looked back at the guy who caused a commotion. That guy was running away fast, then something caught my eyes. On his bag was a tiny white haired humanoid fox mascot called Miho attached to it. That mascot was something from an unpopular animation. It was the lover of the other mascot called Hoya. They're both side characters but we love them because their love was cute and remind us of ourselves.

I tried to squint my eyes to get a better look and caught a glimpse of red from under his umbrella. It was els. _Oh no…He must have seen me with senpai…he must have got the wrong idea…I need to tell him that…I need to tell him…but…will he listen…?_ I shook my head and tried to chase after him, but senpai gripped my wrist hard.

"Now where are you going, honey?"

"?!"

I tried to grasp the situation and pull away from his grip, but he was too strong. Then I noticed some men approach us more and more. I got scared because I know where this was going.

"LEMME G-"

"Oh my, we can't have you scream for help now, can we?"

They shut me up and tried to take me away. I kept thinking of els to save me, but it was impossible. He was mad at me after all. _Els…Els…Els…_

"Aisha?"

A voice I recognize called my name. It was eve, one of my bestfriend, and she was with a person who looks like a butler but with his face covered and another who looks like a maid with a stern expression.

"Oh ho~ Is this your friend, honey?"

"Mmph mmph mmph~"

"I assume they aren't your friends, aisha?"

I nodded furiously and plead for help with my eyes.

"Oberon! Ophelia! Leave them half dead."

" **Yes, milady** "

The butler and maid started to eliminate (knock-out) the men who tries to kidnap me. One by one got thrashed hard and this caused a scene. Polices came by and demands the situation. After I got saved, I told the police what had happened.

"Thank you miss for your cooperation. You do not need to worry anymore. We will ensure that they will be punished"

"Yes…"

I still got scared at the thought of being kidnapped, but I start to calm down when eve was walking towards me.

"Hello! How are you, aisha?"

"Eve…"

I hugged her and thanked her with all my might.

"You're okay now, aisha. They won't harm you anymore. Oh would you like to join me for an evening tea?"

Eve asked me innocently but I shook my head.

"Sorry eve I have something I need to do"

"Oh. Good luck to you then"

Eve flashed a rare smile at me while wishing me luck like she knew what happened. I just bid her farewell and dashed of to my destination, els' house.

* * *

I knocked on the door urgently and rang the bell quite a few times and I also tried messaging and calling els, but I didn't get any replies. I felt impatient and start to bang on the door.

"Alright, alright I'm coming. Would you just hold your horses?!"

A female answered the door. It was elesis, els' sister.

"Oh, if it isn't aisha. What got you here today?"

"Um, I want to see els"

"Oh…sorry he said he went to sleep over at his friend's place"

"Oh…"

I hung my head low and sadly turn to walk out, but elesis grabbed me.

"So what happened?"

"…?..."

"I meant what happened between you two? He looked pretty sad and didn't reply me when he came home and just dashed to his room"

"…urt…im…"

"Sorry what?"

"I…hurt him…"

I began to sob and elesis was flustered over what to do.

"How about you come in first?"

"…Yes…"

* * *

"So? What happened exactly?"

"I hurt him…"

"How?"

I told elesis the stories of what happened. She slammed the table hard.

"What?! He wants to kiss you, but you chickened out and he got mad?! That stupid little brother of mine!"

"Els was just…He was just…and i…*hic* *hic*"

"Ahh no no don't cry! *sigh* you know you've just been dating for 2 months right? There's no need to go that far, you know?"

"Elesis…it's not 2 months…It's 2 years…"

"What?!" _Kids these days grow up so fast and big sis here doesn't have a boyfriend yet much less a kiss…_

"Um…elesis…?"

"Huh? Wh-huh? O-Oh Uh…you know aisha…I don't know much about relationships, but isn't 2 years a long time? You should at least kiss right? You don't have that desire? Don't you think about my brother and care for his feelings? You should abide by his rules sometimes, you know? You know my brother has always been cold right? Ever since our parents left, he never put up a smile again much less talk, but when you were with him, he smiled brightly and talk a lot more and very energetic much like the little kid I knew…he was really happy when he was with you, you know? If you put up a barrier or a limit around yourself like that, then he will be vary of his position and what he consider to do and not do. So you see, you really need to open up to him and just listen to him and his problems more. He's an adolescent boy, so controlling himself is very difficult, you know? Uh…um…hey lemme ask you"

"Yes…?"

"Do you want to do dirty things with him like kiss and sex and stuff?"

I blushed over those words, but I held my head stern and replied.

"Y-Yes, I want to do it with him!"

"Then why are you holding yourself back?"

"I…I…don't know"

"Is it because of how people will think of you? Is it the problem of your social position? Or is it that you're afraid he won't like you if you're a girl who thinks about dirty things?"

"…"

"You want to know what I think? I think that you shouldn't care about how people will think of you. It's your own love and your own heart tells you what to do so just follow your heart and accept the consequences. If you're worried that he won't like you if you're a dirty girl then you're a fool. From what I see, he's already accepted and love everything about you. So? How are you going to respond to him?"

"I-I understand! I've been foolish! Thank you elesis! I'm going to find him now!"

"Good luck there. I'll leave my stupid brother to you" _Oh! I said something really cool there! And you owe me for this one, stupid bro! I'm gonna have you buy me the supreme sundae deluxe when you get back home Fuhehehehehe!_

* * *

I texted my bestfriends, rena and eve, to help me find els. I was running around the neighborhood then I got a text from rena.

" _Raven told he and elsword are gonna sleep over at chung's place"_

" _Thanks! I owe you one rena!"_

" _Oh don't worry! Go get your man, girl_ \\(^3^)/ _I'm cheering for you! Fight! Fight!"_

" _Thanks rena"_

With my destination figured out I sprint faster to chung's house. It was a mansion on the outskirt of downtown. No matter how many times I come I'm always amazed.

"Halt! Who goes there? Identify thyself"

"Um…penensio?"

"Oh it's just miss aisha, huh? What are you, I mean what art thou doing here at this hour?"

"I want to see elsword! Lead me to him!"

"Oh ho, I see. Well then follow me please."

* * *

-Elsword's Pov-

I was having a game battle with raven and chung sucks. I was being beaten by raven as he combo me nonstop.

"Tch!"

"Hehe, You won't win against me, dude! Now eat this **METSU HADOKEN**!"

"Tch…DOGDE! Now it's my turn. EAT THIS!"

"WHAT?! This combo is insane! NO! STOP! NOOOOO! Not that move!"

" **IZAYOI** "

"NOOOOOOOO!"

" _ **YOU LOSE!**_ _"_

"Phew…that was tough"

"Dammit elsword re!"

"Hey raven, it's my turn now!"

"Shut up, man! Come on elsword, let's go!"

"Ahh…sorry, toilet!"

I dashed outside the room and head to the toilet. While I was relieving myself, I heard penensio talking with someone. Without paying any heed, I just open my phone and saw a bunch of miss calls and messages. It was all from ai. I couldn't bear to open it and see so I just close my phone, zip my pants and wash my hands. I start to head back to chung's room, but then I encountered penensio and he was grinning at me for some reason.

"Wh-What is it?"

"Oh nothing~ Please hurry back to the room. I'm sure the miss is waiting for you. Hehe!"

"Uh,sure…"

It was weird when penensio grinned like that and what does he mean the miss is waiting for me?

I left my thoughts and opened the door and I saw someone I didn't want to see right now.

"A-Ai…"

"…Els…"

The room became awkward and silent filled the air. I couldn't stand it so I decided to turn my back and ran away.

"Els! Wait!"

"Why are you here?!"

"I came to apologize!"

"For what?!"

"For not considering your feelings"

I ran and ran but ai kept up with my speed. I turn the corner again and again, hoping to lose her, but my prayers didn't come true. I ran into a dead end. _Today is really my unlucky day…_

Ai came closing in on me. I backed myself to the wall and brace myself, but nothing came except for a soft feeling on my lips. Then ai took my hand and planted it on her chest. I was taken aback.

"A-Ai…?"

"Els…"

Then she plant another kiss on my lips again. This time she did it deeply.

"Mnh…Mnhn…"

I came back to my senses and pushed her away. I blushed and said.

"You…You don't have to force yourself to do this"

"I'm not forcing myself…!"

"Sorry…"

"…What…?"

"I'm sorry about the other day…I was being an idiot and rushed things…"

"No…"

"If you have to force yourself to do something like this…then…I…won't be happy…"

"Els…"

"Later…"

* * *

 _- Flashback-_

' _Hey Elsword Sieghart!'_

' _Yes? Um, prez?'_

' _I-I-I love you!'_

' _Eh? Um, come again?'_

' _Eh? You want a redo?!'_

' _Um…you…love me…?'_

' _hya-hyes-yesh!'_

' _Well…if you're alright with me?'_

' _Y-Yes, thank you'_

' _So what should we do now…?'_

' _Um…'_

* * *

' _Ne-ne, els…do you love me?'_

' _Um…'_

' _We've been going out for 3 months now…and you haven't told me you love me yet…els…'_

' _*blush* You know the answer to that already!'_

' _Muuuu~ Els you don't know that girls want to hear it no matter how many times, and it's ai not you'_

' _I-I love you, ai!'_

' _I love you too, els *hug*'_

' _*snuggle*'_

* * *

' _*blush*'_

' _Hm? What is it, els?'_

' _H-huh? Uh, I-It's nothing. Nothing, really. Hehehe'_

' _Els, what are you hiding behind your back?'_

' _N-No, I'm not hiding anything!?'_

' _Then what is that behind your back?'_

' _*gulp* H-here, ai! HAPPY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY!'_

' _Awww, els! You remembered! I'm so happy! *hug*'_

' _Y-Yeah'_

' _Can I open it?'_

' _Mmh, of course'_

' _It's a strap of hoya!'_

' _Yeah! And I'll keep miho *show bag with miho attached to it*'_

' _I love you, elsssss!'_

' _I love you too, ai'_

* * *

-Aisha's Pov-

Everything from the past flashed before my eyes and gave me courage. The courage I needed to face him. I need to face him. To tell him properly…

"ELS! I LOVE YOU!"

"Ai…"

"I'm sorry for being embarrassed! I'm sorry for being an idiot! I'm sorry for not considering how you feel! I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU ALWAYS! ELS! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!"

"Ai!"

Els rushed and hugged me tightly. We cried together and embrace each other, not wanting to let go of each other.

"AI! I LOVE YOU TOO, AI! AI! AI! I'm sorry for being a jerk to you too! I won't ever leave you again, ai!"

"ELS! ELS! ELS! WAHHHHHHHH!"

"*sob* Don't cry, ai! *sob*"

"ELS! ELS! ELS!"

"AI!"

"Will you really stay with me?"

"Yeah, as long as we live! As long as you want! Until you don't need me anymore!"

"*sob* Stupid! There's no way I don't want you! You're the only one for me!"

That time after, we spent it crying nonstop and let out all our true feelings to each other. Again and again without letting go of each other.

* * *

"Hey, els!"

"Yeah…?"

We sat together with his arm wrapped around my body and I rest on his chest. I turned my head to look at him straight into his eyes.

"I wanna kiss you…"

A tinge of blush formed on my cheeks and so did his. He nodded and leaned in closer to my face, while I caressed his face and we were only inches apart.

Then our lips met. The feeling wasn't like when I forced a kiss on him. Maybe it's different because right now we finally understand each other. We parted to catch our breath. I felt blood rushed up to my face and I saw els was redder than his hair.

"Els…again…"

We kissed again and again and after we parted I would beg him for more and more. _Oh no…_ I blushed.

"Els…what should I do?... I'm so addicted to kisses now…"

"Crap…using that face is unfair…"

Then when were about to kiss again, but…

*Kershak*

We heard a camera sound and turned our face to see the others hiding themselves while taking pictures of us. Raven, chung and even rena and eve were there.

"Wh-when did you guys get here?"

Then eve stepped forward out of the hiding with the others following suit.

"It was around the time of _'I wanna kiss you…'_ pfff…"

"Hey raven you're not acting convincing enough, it was more like this _'Els, I wanna kiss you…'_ Hahahaha"

I blushed really hard when they try to mimic me begging elsword for a kiss. They continued to mimic me and my head puff out smoke then I started chasing them around the house for a good while.

* * *

 _- Flashback-_

' _Els, keep your head strong and live your life for mom and dad share ok?'_

' _No! I wanna keep living with mom and dad *sob*'_

' _Els…we won't be with you forever…in this life there is no forever…*cough* what you have is right now…and right now mom and dad have each other…*cough* we were able to spend our time together…and…*cough* we were able to be happy because we were able to give birth to 2 loving children…*cough* els…one day *cough* when you find the person who you want to spend your life with *cough* don't forget to introduce her to us…els…elesis…*cough* *cough* mom and dad love you guys very much…'_

' _M_ _om?! Dad?! Mom! Dad! Open your eyes! Don't go to sleep! Please! Wake up! Mom! Dad!'_

* * *

"…Mom…Dad…I found that person now…"

"Els!? What are you doing?! Help me punish these guys!"

"Okay, Okay"

"Come on!"

I extended my hand to him and he hugged me.

"Thank you, ai. I love you"

Upon saying that he kissed me gently on my forehead. I don't know what it is for but I don't care about anything right now. I want to be embraced by him forever.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading up to this point. Sorry if the story isn't great.**


End file.
